Fighting and Friendship?
by Roseflame44
Summary: Human AU with Pirate England! and America. Alfred finds and saves a trapped Arthur not knowing he's a feared pirate. What shall unfold for the two, not a romance fic! Rated T for cursing and because I'm paranoid. (On hiatus)
1. Prolog

**A/N**

**Okay this might not be super good 'cause I've never tried to write Pirate Iggy but please give me a chance.**

* * *

'How had I gotten into this mess?' Captain Arthur Kirkland thought. He was currently stuck tangled in a patch of seaweed. He had been trying to reach a underwater cave that was supposed to be the resting place of a huge amount of gold. He was trying to untangle his legs but that didn't seem likely to happen. He had left his sword on his ship along with his hat, cape , and boots. Darkness started to creep into his vision from lack of air. 'Never thought I' die like this.' Arthur thought silently, 'Always thought I'd go down fighting.' A thought struck him. 'Maybe I won't die today.' Arthur was not only a feared captain but also a follower of the occult.

Summoning almost all his remaining strength Arthur silently chanted a spell that would send a flash of light out. Hopefully someone would see it.

Above the water a man on a boat did see it. He saw the light and was curious. The man was a small time fisherman named Alfred Jones. Alfred decided to check out where the light came from. So he took off his shoes and dived into the water. Alfred was a strong swimmer with a good memory so it didn't take long to locate and get to the location where the light came from. What Alfred saw surprised his, from afar he saw someone (?) Moving, struggling, trying to escape. As he got closer he saw the person was moving less and less, when he was by the man he saw it was a blond man. At this point the person had all but stopped moving, his eyes closed and hands feebly clawing at the water. Alfred saw that the man's leg was trapped by seaweed, preventing him from going up for air.'He'll drown if I don't help him," Alfred thought as he swam closer to the man.

Arthur felt something disturb the water around him but he couldn't move, his arms and legs were like lead waits and his lungs were on fire, he couldn't move. 'I'm going to die down here.' Arthur's thoughts were becoming to hazy for him to think properly. He had all but given up when the darkness engulfed him, and all thoughts ceased.

* * *

** A/N**

**Okay I know it's short but it is just a prolog so please review telling me what you think and if I should continue.**


	2. Swimming up

A/N

Okay so here the next chapter just so you guys know they're around the Chesapeak bay area. Please Review..

* * *

Alfred saw tiny bubbles escape the trapped mans mouth, his arms floating above his head uselessly. 'Oh no,' was all he thought as he rushed (well as much as you can in water) to the trapped man. Alfred was a strong young man and he easily had the strength to break the deadly seaweed and haul the man to the surface.

Once their head broke the surface Alfred saw he was , thankfully, not far from his boat. Bad thing was that instead of gulping air and moving around the man wasn't gasping for breathe or breathing at all, but Alfred was determained to try and save the man.

He was still pulling the blonde man behind him, careful to keep his head above the slight waves, till he reached his boat. Some how he manages to get the man and himself over the edge of the boat. Luckily the man was smaller than himself and didn't weigh much.

'What do I do? I don't know how to fix this. But I can't just let him die that wouldn't be heroic at all.' Alfred decided on trying to see if he could force the man to start breathing again. He had worked on large ships and seen people who had gone overboard and when rescued they would be breathing till someone did something to help. Alfred tried to remember how he had seen it done and mimiced it by leaning over the still man, not easy in a small boat, and pushed down continually on the mans chest.

Meanwhile, Arthur was just floating in the darkness. He didn't have the strength to fight the pulling sensation that was dragging him down. As he sunk his heart which was pounding a frantic beat in his chest, but slowly the beat slowed and soon stopped.

'How strange I thought dying would be more dramatic.' He thought sluggishly. The burning that had been in his lungs was now gone. Arthur suddenly felt a warmth on his chest, it hurt and made the fire come back to his body. He suddenly couldn't breathe, was he even breathing before? And his vision was whirling, ' Agh, make it stop. This is almost as bad as being shot!' A blinding pain shot through his entire body and his eyes flew open. His heart resumed it's beat, slow an uncertain at first but quickly evening out. Arthur turned on his side and all the water that had flooded his body came up rather violently.

Arthur's throat burned and his head and body ached. He realized he wasn't anywhere familier (or in a firery pit). He was lying on the bottom of a little boat, the gental rock of the waves benieth him.

"Welcome back to the land of the living. Can't believe I actually did it right." Arthur laid back down on his back heavily and looked at the source of the disinctly American voice. A young sandy blonde haired man with very blue eyes and the happiest grin Arthur had seen. "I'm Alfred F. Jones by the way." The boy said holding his hand out to Arthur.

"Kirkland, Arthur Kirkland." Arthur replied his voice rough and scratchy from the amount of water he swallowed (involentarly) and then brought back up. Even though he didn't have much strength he shook Alfred's hand.

"Well it's nice to meet you Artie."

"It's not Artie it Arthur."

"Oh well, hey do you need a place to stay? I don't think you should be alone, I mean you were sorta dead and that's not good. You could stay with me if you wanted." Alfred said his mouth working faster than Arthur's throbbing head would think.

"Yes I need a place to stay, I doubt I could do much till I recover." Arthur Admitted, in truth he wanted to get back to his ship and loyal crew but he didn't want Alfred to find out who really he was and turn him in. That would mean dying a second time, this one for good. So he reluctantly accepted the boys offer.

"Great, lets head back to shore then. You must be tired and feel terrible." Alfred said starting to row back to land.

Arthur remained on the bottom of the boat, not trusting his arms to lift him into the sitting position. The ride back to shore went much like that, with Arthur trying to stay awake and not let his churning stomach get the better of him. And Alfred keeping a string of conversation by himself. Alfred questioned why Arthur had been under the water or in the water at all, Arthur didn't answer. He decided to stay silent and just waiting.

When they did get back to shore Alfred help Arthur out of the boat and since he was still shaky help support the shorter blonde. Alfred made sure to keep Arthur on the easiest path towards his house possible. To bad that 'easy' route was longer, so by the time the two had made it to the small house Alfred lived in it was dark out.

'Bloody hell I had thought I' have a chance to quickly inform my crew what happened. But right now I doubt this fools going to let me out of his sight damn him. I'll just have to wait till he falls asleep before I can. I would just leave but I don't want him to go looking around town for me or raise any suspicion with the towns people.' Arthur thought on the walk there. By the time Alfred had opened the door and helped him inside Arthur had a plan all planned out in his head.

He would do just as he had thought and wait till the boy was asleep and sneak off to inform his crew to wait for him. He wasn't going to leave this area till he made another go at the treasure. The lure of it was just to great for him to resist it. Of course this time he would make sure to bring a knife or dagger and stay away from the seaweed.

Alfred was tired and wanted only to sleep and dream but he knew he needed to work out where Arthur was going to sleep. 'He must be even worse off then I am. I mean dying and coming back would tire anyone out and the walk here probably didn't help.' Alfred thought.

"Well ,um, I guess you can sleep in the spare room, it's not very big but it's got a bed and you must be pretty tired." Alfred said trying to keep the yawn he felt down.

"Yes okay then, if you'll show me where to go then we both can get some rest." Arthur replied trying to act like a towns person and not like his normal pirate captain self.

* * *

Alfred had fallen asleep hours ago, Arthur had checked. So Arthur quietly left the house and traveled into town, once there he followed the path he had taken earlier when he had left his mighty ship. His crew wasn't surprised to see their captain come back, he had been gone for some time but that wasn't unusual. They did, however, take the news of his plan badly.

"Shut up and listen to me now!" Arthur bellowed over the many talking voices his temper getting the better of him," I am your captain and you will follow my orders got it!? This won't take long and besides we could use the time to restock our supplies. I will also be checking to make sure our 'friends' from the high seas are somewhere else." He paused for only a moment," And I know many of you don't wish to have another meeting with the other pirates so soon, yes we beat them but that only means they'll be out for revenge next time. So shut up and stay put till I get back."

"Yes sir!" The entire crew shouted afraid of their captains wrath.

"Good you are dismissed." With that Arthur left and walked back to Alfred's house.

* * *

A/N

So how do you guys like this chapter? Sorry if this is not the best but I'm new to pirate Iggy. Please review.


End file.
